Laboratory Study II - A Non-Human Primate Model of Cleft Palate and Its Implications for Middle Ear Pathology. Laboratory Study III - Nasal Septum Resection and Craniofacial Growth in a Chimpanzee Animal Model. Clinical Study III - Clinical Study of Otitis Media and Its Effects in Infants with Cleft Palate. Clinical Study V - An Investigation of Normal Lateral Pharyngeal Wall Motion. Instrumentation Development I -Two-Dimensional Ultrasonic Visualization of Lateral Pharyngeal Wall Motion During Speech and Swallowing.